UWX:Universal Wrestling Xcitement
by Ruff77
Summary: When the excitement of wrestling and cartoons combined. Please welcome UWX! P.S:I'm not too good at summary.
1. Introduction

Hey, I'm Ruff77 and this is my pro wrestling promotion,Universe Wrestling Excitement (UWX)

And this is my roster(not alphabetical)

**ROSTER**

**Tao Ren(Shaman King)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:Ren's Comeback(Buzzsaw Kick followed by neckbreaker),630 Splash

Theme:Beat It by Fall Out Boy ft John Mayer

**Megaman(Megaman)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:Smashing Dr Willy(See Hallowicked's Graveyard Smash),Megabuster(See Jigsaw's Darkness Buster)

Theme:Smegmaman Three (He Enters Magma) by Armcannon

**Kankuro(Naruto)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Broken Puppet(See Jeff Jarrett's The Stroke),Puppeteer Hand(Fujiwara Armbar)

Theme:Master Of Puppets by Metallica

**Hidetoshi Dekisugi(Doraemon)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Brainbuster

Theme:Brain Stew by Greenday

**Kiteretsu(Kiteretsu)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Smarter Than You (See Douglas William's Chaos Theory),Sleeper Hold with Bodyscissors

Theme:I Am Perfection by Cage9

**King(Tekken)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:Muscle Buster,Tiger Destroyer(Front Flip Double Underhook Piledriver) Theme:Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor

**Sasuke Uchiha(Naruto)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Heel Hook,SKO(RKO)

Theme:I Walk Alone by Saliva

**Mario(Super Mario Bros)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:Saving Peach(Lifting Inverted DDT),Plumber's Plunge (See Mr Anderson's Plunge)

Theme:Super Mario Theme

**Luigi(Super Mario Bros)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:Stomping Koopa(Diving Foot Stomp), Polterguts 3000(Backdrop Hold to a Facebuster)

Theme:Super Mario Theme

**Jimmy"J-Hop" Hopkins(Bully)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Troublemaker(Fisherman Suplex), Bullworthless(See Tim Donst's Donstitution)

Theme:Get Down On Your Knees by Age Against The Machine

**Naruto"Fox Boy" Uzumaki(Naruto)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:Barrage Of Kyuubi's Knee (Busaiku Knee Kick),Kyuubi Lock (See Undertaker's Hells Gate)

Theme:Hero's Come Back by Nobodyknows

**Kimimaro"Last Of Dying Clan" Kaguya(Naruto)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Kaguya Driver(Top Rope Michinoku Driver), STF

Theme:Bad To The Bone by George Thougoroud

**Craig Marduk(Tekken)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Black Side(Two Backbreaker finished with Sidewalk Slam), Torture Rack

Theme:Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard

**Suneo Honekawa(Doraemon)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Million Dollar Dream(See Ted Dibiase's move with same name),Money Rain(Diving Leg Drop)

Theme:The Lifestlye Of Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte

**Nobita Nobi(Doraemon)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:Attitude Adjusment, Cross Armbreaker

Theme:Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf ft Lil Wayne

Manager:Doraemon

**Ramses(Nacho Libre)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Ramses Driver(Death Valley Driver), Tornado DDT

Theme:Walk Like An Eygptian by Hakim ft Cleopatra

**Nacho(Nacho Libre)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:El Cangrejo Submission(La Magistral but not finished with a pin, but with armbar),Tasty Nacho (Tilt A Whirl Tombstone Piledriver)

Theme:Religious Man by Mister Loco

**Esqueleto(Nacho Libre)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:Running Bicyle Kick,Skeleton Whip(Super Astro Scissors Whip)

Theme: La Bamba by Los Lobos

**Jake "American Dragon" Long(American Dragon Jake Long)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher: Dragon Mutilation( See Daniel Bryan's Cattle Mutilation),Guillotine Choke

Theme:The Final Countdown by Europe

**Agon Kongo(Eyeshield 21)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Shinryuji Vice(Anaconda Vice), Naga Plex(Super Dragon Suplex)

Theme:She Is My Sin by Nightwish

**Gaara(Naruto)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:G5(See Brock Lesnar's F5),Rage Of Shukaku(See CIMA's Schwein)

Theme:Enter Sandman by Metallica

**Kiba Inuzuka(Naruto)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:The Fang(Diving Rolling Elbow),The Red(See Jody Fleisch's 720 DDT)

Theme:Who Let The Dogs Out by Bahamen

**Takeshi"Giant"Goda(Doraemon)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Giant to Sleep(Go To Sleep but not from Fireman Carry but from Gorilla Press),Giant Splash(Diving Splash)

Theme:God's Gonna Cut You Down by Johnny Cash

**Kabuto Yakushi(Naruto)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Suicide Medicine(Swinging Side Slam)

Theme:Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi

**Sena Kobayakawa(Eyeshield 21)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:Devil Bat Dive(See Kota Ibushi's Golden Star Press),Devil Crucifixion (High Impact Crucifix Pin)

Theme:27 by Breaking Point

**Riku "Japanese Cowboy" Kaitani(Eyeshield 21)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:Rodeo Bomb(Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb),Cowboy Flip(Moonsault Side Slam)

Theme:Longnecks & Rednecks by Dale Oliver

**Draco Malfoy(Harry Potter)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Slytherin Death Grip(Cobra Clutch with Bodyscissors),Hurricane DDT(Lifting Spinning Double Underhook DDT)

Theme:Here To Show The World by Downstait

**Zangief(Street Fighter)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Spinning Piledriver

Theme:Zangief's Street Fighter 4 Theme

**Ivan Drago(Rocky)**

Alignment:Heel

Wrestling Styles:Fighter w/ Some Brawling

Finisher:High Impact Uppercut(See Elijah Burke's Uppercut)

Theme:Back To The USSR by The Beatles

**Orochimaru(Naruto)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Orochi Buster(Fireman Carry Facebuster),Snake Bite(See Tazz's Katahajime)

Theme:Down With The Sickness by Disturbed

**El Blaze(Virtua Fighter)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:El Incendio(See Sin Cara's La Mistica),Blazing Rana(Dragonrana)

Theme:Migra by Santana

**Zorro(Masked Of Zorro)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:Beast Tamer(Elevated Boston Crab), Diving Moonsault

Theme:The Edge by Vince Neil

**Astaroth(Soul Calibur)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Axe Bomber(Sitout Powerbomb), Chokeslam

Theme:Down In The Catacombs by Dale Oliver

**CJ(GTA San Andreas)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher: Drive By Senton (Senton Bomb)

Theme:We Fly High by Jim Jones

**Sweet(GTA SAN ANDREAS)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:Gangsta-Plex(Capture Suplex)

Theme:Bringin'Da Hood To U by Jim Johnston

**Ronnie Magro(Jersey Shore)**

Alignment:Heel

Finisher:Shore Breaker(See Cody Rhodes's Cross Rhodes)

Theme:Radio by Watt White

**Inuyasha(Inuyasha)**

Alignment:Face

Finisher:Snap Swinging Neckbreaker

Theme:NOW Wolfpac Theme

**Hon Yun Sung(Soul Calibur)**

Aligment:Face

Finisher:Bloody Edge(See Prince Devitt's Bloody Sunday)

Theme:Say It To My Face by Downstait

**STABLES & TAG TEAM**

Gunmans:Sena Kobayakawa & Riku Kaitani

Finisher:Devil Shooting(See Kota Ibushi and Kenny Omega's Golden Shower)

& Esqueleto:Nacho Libre & Esqueleto

Finisher:Nacho Attack(See Hart Dynasty's Hart Attack)

Theme:Religious Man by Mister Loco

National Fighting Team:Zangief & Ivan Drago

Finisher: Pride Of Soviet(German Suplex by Zangief that aided with impact by Drago's uppercut)

Theme:Soviet National Anthem

Brothers:Gaara & Kankuro

Finisher: Sand Device(See Road Warriors's Doomsday Device)

Village:Orochimaru,Kabuto Yakushi,Kimimaro Kaguya,Sasuke Uchiha

Tag Team:Kabuto & Kimimaro

Finisher:Backdrop Clothesline

Theme:Down With The Sickness by Disturbed

Mario Bros:Mario & Luigi

Finisher:Plumber Plunge/Stomping Koopa Combination

Street:Sweet & CJ

Finisher:Grove 4 Life(See Cryme Tyme's G9)

Smart Peoples:Dekisugi & Kiteretsu

Finisher:Brain Spiker(Spike Piledriver)

Dogs Connection:Kiba Inuzuka & Inuyasha

Finisher:Russian Legsweep/Dropkick Combination

**Managers:**

**Doraemon**

Client:Nobita Nobi

TITLES:

UWX Championship

UWX Tag Team Championship

UWX International Championship

Commentator:

Xciteman(OC)

Heihachi Mishima

Kakashi

Backstage Interviewer:Jimmy Neutron

Arena for TV Shows: UWX Arena( Imagine New Impact Zone with eight sided ring)

PPV:

January:Broken Resolution

February:Hardcore Heaven(When UWX goes hardcore)

March:Wrestlefestival at Gelora Bung Karno(Just like NJPW's January 4th at Tokyo Dome and WWE's Wrestlemania)

April:Trapped & Locked(Just like TNA's Lockdown)

May:Break It Down(Just like WWE's Breaking Point)

June:Stampede

July:Heavy Rotation

August:Way To Respect

September:King Of UWX Finals(From July to August we have King Of UWX Series. And final 4 will compete for become the King Of UWX. The winner of King Of UWX will get shot on the UWX Championship anytime he wants.

October:Lucky 10

November:Death Before Glory

December:Until The End

**And enjoy the shows!**


	2. UWX June Week 1 Part 1

First Show of UWX Blast

Note:I only own UWX(All the titles and my OC). I don't own the roster.

Live from UWX arena

(Welcome To The Jungle by Gun N Roses Plays)

"Welcome to UWX Arena for our first show of UWX Blast. My name is Heihachi Mishima and my partner"Heihacihi greeted

"Kakashi here. What a great day here from UWX Arena . " Kakashi said.

"Hey, don't forget me. Xciteman here. We've got a word from our commissioner, Ruff77" Xciteman said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Commissioner of UWX, Ruff77!" the ring announcer said.

(Rockstar by Nickelback plays)

(Ruff77 walks into the ring and crowd is cheering loudly. He wearing a black t shirt and jeans. He brings a microphone in his hands. )

(Ruff77 enters the ring and the music stops.)

" Hello everybody, we welcoming you to the UWX Arena." The crowd cheers as Ruf77 said that

"It's such a beautiful day to make a history. This is the first show of UWX!" the crowd cheers wildly again.

"I'm gonna say thank you for coming today. I think you're asking "Why you make your shows on same arena?" Ok, let me tell you something. The reason why I make the shows here because beside it's cheaper than touring, it because this place is awesome! Look at TNA and the Original ECW, their show is all on one place but the peoples like it, right? It's not all about the place, it's about a good show. For those who thinks this is gonna be like Impact Zone where all the shows and PPVs are made there , let me tell you something, It's not right. For our PPVs, I promise that we will going outside this UWX Arena."Ruff77 said.

"And don't forget, we will give you great talents from around the world in this not four, not six, but eight sided ring!"Ruff77 said(Crowd Cheers) .

"For a few episode of UWX Blast, we will determine who will be our first champions. The first UWX Champion, International Champion, and Tag Team Champions! You all must be proud to be here because you are the part of our history(Crowd cheers). And now…. UWX BEGIN!" Ruff77said.(Crowd Chants UWX!UWX!)

(Ruff77 left the ring)

"So that's the words from our commissioner, Ruff77. And he is right. We will have our first champions as we have a invitational tournament for all the titles."Kakashi explained.

"That's right. And the finals of those tournament will be contested on our first PPV, UWX Stampede. And now, let's see our first match." Heihachi said.

"Here it comes guys, the UWX!" Xciteman shouted.

(The Edge by Vince Neil plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. This is the first round of UWX Championship Tournament. Introducing first, from Pueblo de Los Angeles, California, Zorro!" the ring announcer announced.(Crowd cheers/boos 75/25)

"Here he comes. Zorro, the handsome, noble warrior has arrived on UWX." Kakashi explained

"OK, Kakashi. Handsome? I don't think so. I mean, look at him, he is wearing mask. How can you call him handsome?" Heihachi denied.

(Down In The Catacombs by Dale Oliver plays)

" And his opponent, from Heretical Order Fygul Cestemus, Grand Shrine of Palgaea, Astaroth!"the ring announcer announced.(Crowd cheers/boos 10/90)

"This man is definitely a threat for all of UWX roster. The size of this man, WOW, very big." Xciteman said.

"Absolutely. That so called handsome Zorro is nothing to him. If Zorro can stand 5 minutes against him, I would be very surprised. I will turn on my stopwatch."Heihachi said.

The bell rings and the match starts. The first match ever of UWX is started by a lock up. Astaroth wins the lock up and he puts Zorro in a headlock. Astaroth releases the headlock and picks him up and hits the bodyslam. Zorro is in pain. He bounces the ropes and hit the elbow drop. Then Zorro wakes up and he tries some kick and punches. But it didn't work to Astaroth. Zorro bounces the ropes and tries for hurracanrana but Astaroth catches him and hits the Axe Bomber. And that's mean easy 3 count win for Astaroth.

Ring Announcer: Here's your winner, Astaroth!

" What the…? The first match only lasts….."Kakashi said while he shocked.

"Not even 2 minutes . Just as I thought. He can't stand 5 minutes again Astaroth." Heihachi interrupted.

" Very quick win from Astaroth. This is definitely a squash match. Let's check the replay." Xciteman said.

(Replay shows Zorro tried for hurracanrana but caught in the midair by Astaroth and Astaroth hits the Axe Bomber)

" We've got one spot in the next round. Astaroth will face the winner of next first round match."Kakashi said.

" And don't forget, we will back after this commercial break." Xciteman said.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

Do you want to be a pro wrestler, managers, or referees? Well, you can go to UWX Dojo. UWX Dojo is the place where you can learning about pro wrestling. The graduates are Devil Gunmans, Tao Ren, King, and nearly all of roster of UWX.

UWX Dojo, where the future is born!

(VIDEO PACKAGES)

(Video Shows a man with a black robe that have "Slytherin" in the back side.)

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. You know me as son of Lucius Malfoy, the Minister Of Magic. And the representative of "pure"wizard." Draco said.

(Video Shows Ministry of Magic building)

"I know you muggles will ask me, why I called myself "Pure Wizard"? Because first, my parents are wizard. Two, my family are married to other wizard. As a pure wizard I want this wizard world is clean from the "Mud Blood" or "Muggle". " Draco said.

"As you know, the world of wizard now has lost its purity. Because so many wizard who married a muggle and make a lot of "Mud Blood"born. And the reason why I was here, it because I want to show. To show that I, the pure wizard, can be the number 1 in this UWX ring. Beat all the muggles here. It will be the greatest achievement that I had do in my life. I will make statement here, in UWX, that wizards are better than muggles." Draco said.

"I want to ask you something for you Muggles. Do you know how to use the wand? Do you know what is Hogwarts? I'm pretty sure the answer is NO! This question only can be answered by the wizards. And with my father's power, I can make you muggles kneel at me."Draco said as the screen turns black.

(Camera Backs To The Commentators)

"So, this man think that he will be the number 1 here? I don't think so."Kakashi said.

" Beat all muggles here? The biggest lie I've ever heard." Xciteman said.

"And I think this guy is very spoiled. Why he mentions his father power?"Kakashi asked.

"Because he knows everyone will scared of him if he mentions the power of his family. And this guy has ambition. Don't crush his ambition."Heihachi said.

" Heihachi, so you're not wizard and you want him to crush you, muggle?" Kakashi said.

" Ok, fine. "Heihachi said after he sighs.

(27 by Breaking Points plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall. This is the first round of UWX Tag Team Championship Title Tournament. Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, Riku Kaitani and Sena Kobayakawa, Devil Gunmans!" the ring announcer announced.(Crowd cheers/boos 100/0)

Kakashi: Devil Gunmans, with their American Football background. They try to make a mark here. As the first UWX Tag Team Champions.

Heihachi: American Football? Football players has big, muscled body. And I don't think their appearance is like "Hey, look at me. I'm football player!"

Kakashi: Hey, Heihachi?

Heihachi: What?

Kakashi: Did you take your pills today? Because you always talking nonsense.

" Pill? What pills? And I want tell you something. Shut the hell up!" Heihaci said in a angry tone.

Xciteman: Ok, Heihachi. So do you mean because they are small, they are maybe not American Football players?

Heihachi: Yep, exactly.

(Religious Man by Mister Loco plays)

" And their opponents, from Oaxaca, Mexico, Nacho Libre and Esqueleto!" the ring announcer announced.(Crowd cheers/boos 85/15)

"Ok, first, we have small football players. And now we have a fat guy and a thin guy. What kind of wrestler are they?"Heihachi said.

Xciteman: Calm down, Heihachi. Calm down.

Sena and Nacho start things off. Sena starts with a series of low kicks to Nacho's feet. Nacho response with a forearm to the face. Sena then Irish Whips Nacho to the ropes and hits him with a dropkick for 1. Nacho then hits a series of chop and Irish Whips Sena into the turnbuckle. But Riku tags Sena. Riku grabs Nacho by the arm and wrenches it. Riku hits the arm trap neckbreaker. Nacho tags Esqueleto. Esqueleto hits a slap to Riku's face. Esqueleto Irish Whips Riku to the turnbuckle and hits the springboard dropkick.

"What an awesome springboard dropkick by Esqueleto" Kakashi said.

Esqueleto taunts Riku and he hits the facewash. Esqueleto drags Riku to the middle of the ring and pin him for a 2 count. Riku Irish Whips Esqueleto to the ropes and he hits the kitchen sink. He bounces the ropes and hits the leg drop. Riku pin Esqueleto and he only get a 2 count. Riku tags in Sena. Sena hits the springboard clothesline to Esqueleto and followed by a dropkick. Sena pin Esqueleto and he only get a 2 count. Esqueleto tags Nacho in. Nacho grabs Sena and hits a bodyslam. Sena wakes up and he get another bodyslam. Sena wakes up again and he get a clothesline and he falls to the outside. Nacho goes near the ropes and he hits a plancha.

"Fat guy and high flying moves? Not a perfect combination?" Heihachi said.

"Hey, at least he tries to be a high flyer because he is a luchador."Kakashi said.

Nacho gets back to the ring and tags Esqueleto. In the other side, Sena gets back to the ring and tags Riku. Riku runs into Esqueleto and hits the hurracanrana. Riku Irish Whips Esqueleto to the ropes and he hits the arm drag. Riku goes for another arm drag but Esqueleto reverse it to the hip toss. Esqueleto goes for a dropkick but Riku catches him mid-air. Riku drags Esqueleto to his side and Riku tags Sena. Riku hits the slingshot and Sena hits a springboard elbow. Sena pins for a 2 count.

"Nice double team moves out there" Kakashi said.

Esqueleto Irish Whips Sena and hits a big boot. After wakes up Sena, he delivers a snap suplex. Esqueleto runs the ropes and hits an elbow drop. Esqueleto sends Sena a spinebuster. After that, he goes to turnbuckle and hits a diving knee drop. Sena runs the ropes but Esqueleto hits him with a powerslam as UWX goes to a commercial break.

*After commercial*

All four men are on the ring. Esqueleto and Nacho tries for a clothesline to Devil Gunmans, but Sena and Riku ducks the clothesline and hits a dropkick. Nacho and Esqueleto crawls out of the ring and Devil Gunmans runs the ropes and they hits suicide dives.

After a few seconds, Sena sends Nacho to the ring. Sena stands on the apron and sends Nacho Devil Bat Dives. Sena pins him

1

2

3

"Here are your winners, Sena and Riku, Devil Gunmans!" Ring announcer announced as the crowd cheers.

"So one spot for the elimination 4 way tag team match is taken by Devil Gunmans. " Xciteman said.

"Really? I hope they got double knock out or something like that" Heihachi said.

"Why? Because you don't have somebody to cheer?"Kakashi said.

"Because they are not genuine tough guys. That's it." Heihachi said.

"Let's check the replay." Xciteman said.

(The replay shows Sena hits Devil Bat Dive To Nacho)

"What an awesome dive. I've never seen something like that before."Kakashi said.

*Backstage*

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jimmy Neutron here alongside Dekisugi. So Dekisugi, people knows you as a smart guy. Do you think your smartness can make you the first UWX Champion?"Jimmy Neutron said.

"That's a very stupid question, Jimmy. As you said, everyone knows I'm a smartest man. And many people think that I'm weak. Weak? That's the funniest joke I've ever heard. What weak? Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm weaker than you morons. Do you know who Einstein is? I don't think you know who he is. Have you ever got a perfect score in your school? Perfect score is my breakfast. The point is, with my brain, I can get what I want. UWX Champion? That's an easy job to me if you have brain. Because in my brain, there are so many ideas that can help me to be the first UWX Champion. Remember this, I'm smart so it means I'm better than you." Dekisugi answered.

"Ok, thank you Dekisugi. Now let's back to the commentary station."Jimmy Neutron said.

*Commentary Station*

"He's right. With brain, everything is possible. Because brain is the place of the most plans."Heihachi said.

"Sorry Heihachi, I don't think you're smart."Kakashi said.

"Hey, hey. What's going on, Kakashi? Please, don't argue with each other. Please Ruff77, give me another commentary partner." Xciteman interrupted.

"I don't think Ruff77 gonna hear you."Heihachi said.

*Video packages*

(There is a young, bald teenager standing near a school gate)

This man has involved in many trouble wherever he goes.

(Video shows that teenager chased by the police)

Not only that, he is talented both at sports and fighting.

(Video shows that teenager made his opponent knocked out in a school fight, lifted his opponent in collegiate wrestling match, and tossed ball to his opponent in a dodgeball match.)

Tired of being the best in his school, he goes to UWX to prove that no one can beat him. He is young, talented, and powerful.

He is Jimmy Hopkins.

*Back to Arena*

(Say It To My Face by Downstait plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall. This is the first round of UWX International Championship Title Tournament. Introducing first, from South Korea, Hon Yun Sung!" Ring Announcer said.(Crowd cheers)

"So this guy is nothing special, huh? Looks like we have another squash match tonight."Heihachi said.

"I don't think we have another squash match again, Heihachi. But this competitor has youthful spirit. It's one thing that you didn't have."Kakashi said.

"Hey, I'm maybe old but I have youth spirit as you said, Kakashi."Heihachi said.

"Why Ruff77 put you together on one station?" Xciteman complained.

(Get Down On Your Knees by Age Against The Machine)

"And his opponent, from Bullworth Town, Jimmy "J-Hop" Hopkins!"Ring announcer said.

"This is the real youth spirit. As you seen on that video."Heihachi said.

"For the last time Heihachi, don't talk about things that you don't have."Kakashi said.

Now the two competitors are in the ring and the match starts. They starts with a lock up and Jimmy wins that lock up and he changes the hold to rear waistlock. He takes down Yun Sung and he locks Yun Sung's head. Yun Sung struggles and he punches Jimmy's body. Yun Sung push Jimmy to the ropes and Irish Whips him. Yun Sung hits a shoulder block. Yun Sung pins him for a 2 count.

"Shoulder block is not enough for a 3 count, isn't it?" Heihachi said.

Yun Sung tries to punch Jimmy but Jimmy ducks it and he hits a lariat. He runs the ropes and hits the axe handle. Jimmy picks up him and hits a headlock takedown. Jimmy holds his head and hits the European uppercut followed by a hook and pins him for an easy 2 count. Yun Sung Irish Whips Jimmy and hits the hip toss. After that, he locks Jimmy in Bow and Arrow hold but Jimmy has reaches the ropes.

"He almost got it. I don't think Jimmy will still have a chance."Kakashi said.

"The match is started few minutes ago. Don't talk so fast, Kakashi." Heihachi said.

Yunsung wrenches Jimmy's arm and Jimmy reverses it to a headlock. He takes Yun Sung down and locks him hard. After Jimmy releases the hold, Yun Sung hits a suplex. Yun Sung kicks Jimmy's gut and hits a neckbreaker. He pins him but only for a 1 count. Jimmy Irish Whips Yun Sung and hits a kitchen sink. Jimmy lifts Yun Sung up and delivers a belly to belly suplex. Jimmy kicks his gut and make Yun Sung feels double underhook suplex. Jimmy pins him for a 2 count. He taunts in a turnbuckle get boos from the crowd.

"I admitted Jimmy is amazing but he has problem with his attitude." Xciteman said.

"Who needs attitude when you have skills?" Heihachi said.

The match still going on when Yun Sung attacks him from behind and make him falls from the top rope. He goes to the turnbuckle band he is ready to jump off the turnbuckle but Jimmy wakes up and low blows Yun Sung. He throws Yun Sung from the top rope. He waits Yun Sung to wake up and delivers the Troublemaker. Jimmy pins him

1

2

3

"Here is your winner, Jimmy Hopkins." The ring announcer announced while the crowds booing Jimmy.

"What an awesome technique by Jimmy. He is the real prodigy of Fiction Wrestling." Heihachi said.

"Alright guys, let's check the replay"

(The replays shows Jimmy throws Yun Sungfrom the turnbuckle and hits the Troublemaker to Yun Sung)

"This man knows how to use a chance. And Yun Sung is the show off guy with no skills." Heihachi said.

"He just unlucky. Jimmy wins because of that low blow. If he didn't do the low blow, he wouldn't win because Yun Sung will not fall from the turnbuckle."Kakashi said.

"Whatever you said, Kakashi. No matter how he win, but if he lose, it will be a problem."Heihachi said.

**A/N:This is my first chapter. Every week we have between 5-6 matches. I'm not too good at writing promos, so I'm sorry if the promos are crappy. I don't think I will update very soon. It because the real life(you know, school work and something like that). And if my character is different with another promotion(just like Dekisugi), I'm sorry because when I think of Dekisugi, I think he should be like Matt Striker. And for anyone who asks "Why Draco's father is Minister Of Magic?" It only because with his father's power, he surely will be the spoiled brat and looks down at the others.**

**And, enjoy the fics and I welcome your review and critics!**


	3. UWX June Week 1 Part 2

UWX Blast June Week 1 Part 2

A/N:Ruff77 is back and I want to say thank you for your review and critics. If the updates is not constantly, I'm really sorry.

I only own my OCs

(Soviet National Anthem plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall. And this is for the UWX Tag Team Title Tournament. Introducing first, From Soviet, Zangief and Ivan Drago, Soviet National Fighting Team!" the ring announcer announced(Crowd cheers/boos 10/90)

"Soviet was broke up in 1991, so this team is outdated." Kakashi said.

"That's mean they very love Soviet. Their pride is everlasting forever."Heihachi said.

(Who Let The Dogs Out by Bahamen plays)

"And their opponent, Kiba Inuzuka and Inuyasha, Two Dogs Connection!"the ring announcer announced(Crowd Cheers/Boos 80/20)

"So I know who made our meat supply is running out. And they ate the bones too."Heihachi said.

The bell rings and the match starts. Drago and Kiba starts things off with a simple lock up. Drago wins the lock up and he headlocks Kiba. He spins him for a while and punches him several times and he hits the bulldog. Drago mounted punches Kiba but Kiba reaches the rope. Drago moves away from Kiba and Kiba runs to him and hits a spinning heel kick. Kiba runs the ropes and hits a senton. Drago wakes up and Kiba sweeps his legs. Kiba pins him but Drago easily kicks out at 2.

"What a display of athleticisms of these two guys." Xciteman said.

Kiba tags Inuyasha and Drago tags Zangief. Inuyasha claps several times and the crowd responds it. Inuyasha lands a few punches to Zangief's head and Zangief takes Inuyasha down with a powerful chop. Zangief lifts him up and takes him down again with a body slam. Inuyasha wakes up and delivers a dropkick to Zangief's body. Inuyasha runs the rope and takes Zangief down with a enzuigiri. Inuyasha tags Kiba. Kiba goes to the turnbuckle and nails a senton. Kiba stands in Zangief's body and nails a moonsault knee drop. Kiba pins him but Zangief kicks out at 1.

"So this Kiba guy is nothing but a guy who always does flippy shit? He is no match for Zangief."Heihachi grunted.

"Are you serious? With that agility, Zangief and Drago will difficult to catch him and smack him."Kakashi said.

Zangief wakes up and Kiba gives him spinning heel kick. He runs the ropes and nails a somersault splash. Kiba pins him but he wakes up at 2 count. Kiba runs the ropes and tries for a senton but Zangief rolled out and tags Drago. Drago mounts Kiba and hits several punches to the head. Drago raises Kiba and irish whips him to the ropes and hits a kitchen sink. Drago mounted punches him but Inuyasha breaks the punches. Drago argues with Inuyasha. When Drago turns back he received a hurracanrana. Kiba goes to the turnbuckle and nails a shooting star press to Drago. Kiba pins him

1

2

Thr…But Drago kicks out. Kiba tags Inuyasha. Inuyasha Irish whips Drago and tries for a lariat but Drago ducks it and sends a hook. Drago tags Zangief. Zangief lifts Inuyasha and gives him a gorilla press slam. Zangief mounts him and headbutts him several times. Zangief runs the ropes and tries for a splash but Inuyasha rolls out and tags Kiba. Kiba jumps in. He rush toward Zangief and kicks Zangief out of the ring while Inuyasha punches Drago until he falls from the apron. Kiba claps several times and the crowd responded it. He then sends a tope suicida to Zangief in the outside. And Inuyasha climbs the turnbuckle and hits a moonsault to Drago.

"So this is the prove that Kiba is nothing but flippy stuff. He needs more than that to be the best of UWX"Heihachi said.

"Every man on UWX has their own styles, Heihachi. And don't talk the topic that you have been talked before, OK? Because it's so annoying."Kakashi said.

In the ring, the legal men now are Kiba and Drago. Kiba hits a front flip kick to Drago and he goes to the apron. Then he sets for The Red and jumps with springboard from the apron but Drago gives him uppercut in the mid air. Drago tags Zangief and delivers PRIDE OF SOVIET. Drago blocks Inuyasha's way to the ring and Zangief pins him.

1

2

3!

"Here is your winner, Zangief and Ivan Drago, Soviet National Fighting Team!"the ring announcer announced while the crowds booing them.

"We got another contender for the first UWX Tag Team Championship Title Tournament. This team will be the first UWX Tag Team Champions."Heihachi said.

"Hate to admit it but I love that finisher. The impact is amazing."Xciteman said.

"And don't forget. We have a main event. Dekisugi vs El Blaze tonight on UWX Arena."Kakashi said.

*Backstage*

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again Jimmy Neutron is here alongside El Blaze. So Blaze, you will face Dekisugi in the main event. If you win, you will be going to the final. So do you have any words for Dekisugi?"Jimmy said.

"Well, Jimmy. Everybody in UWX, including Dekisugi, have one destination: To be the best in UWX. And the one of the ways is win the UWX Championship. I know you're smart, I know. But there is only one thing, the winner will laugh last. Stop talking Dekisugi. If you better than me, prove it in the ring. Talking too much will bring you lose, Dekisugi."El Blaze said.

"Ok, that's my interview with El Blaze, now get back to Commentary Station."Jimmy said.

*Back To The Commentary Station*

"So El Blaze thought that Dekisugi is arrogant? He just jealous of Dekisugi."Heihachi said.

"Why he must jealous with Dekisugi? He is just a big mouthed kid."Kakashi said.

"And El Blaze has a statement there: No matter what you say, I will be the winner."Xciteman said.

(Beat It by Fall Out Boy ft John Mayer plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall. And this is for UWX International Title Tournament. From China, Tao Ren!" the ring announcer announced(Crowd Cheers/Boos 75/25)

"From China, bringing his martial arts background and a little bit high flying, this man gonna be on top of UWX International title." Xciteman said.

"Did Ruff77 love small guys? Looks like UWX is home of vanilla midgets." Heihachi said.

"Excuse me, my broadcasting partner is Xciteman and Heihachi. Not Kevin Nash, Ok?"Kakashi said.

(Walk Like An Eygptian by Hakim ft Cleopatra plays)

"And his opponent, from the Land Of Pharaoh, Ramses!"the ring announcer announced(Crowd Cheers/Boos 25/75)

The bell rings and the match started. They locks up each other and Ramses gives him a headlock takedown. Ren push Ramses's head to his feet and now Ren locks Ramses's head with his feet. Ramses releases the hold and after that crowd gives them applause. Ramses locks Ren in a headlock again but Ren walks to the ropes and irish whips him to deliver a leg lariat. Ren lifts Ramses's head and tries for a kick. But Ramses catches his leg and spin Ren's leg and do the schoolboy.

1

2

Ren kicks out. Ramses gives couple of punches to the head and then irish whips Ren to the corner. Ramses runs at him and gives him crossbody. Ren walks to the center of the ring and Ramses gives him a clothesline. Ramses runs the ropes and gives him an elbow drop. Ramses pins for an easy 2 count. Ramses goes for a right hook but Ren catches his hand and gives him short arm chop for multiple times. Ren leg drops his arm and lock his arm. But Ramses struggles to get to the ropes and Ren releases the hold after Ramses touches the ropes. Ramses lifts Ren and gives him a body slam. Ren wakes up and receives a dropkick. Ren wakes up again and Ramses hits a DDT. Ramses pins but only gets 2 count. Ramses irish whips Ren to the ropes and tries to duck but Ren kicks him on his head instead. Ren runs the ropes and hits a spinning heel kick. Ramses wakes up and tries to hit a big boot to Ren. But Ren catches his leg and spin him. And Ren chops Ramses's back of his head and he falls to the canvas. Ren runs the ropes and gives Ramses a low dropkick to the head.

"What a nice dropkick to the head by Ren."Xciteman said.

"Come on, Xciteman. This guy do nothing but run the ropes."Heihachi said.

Ren runs the ropes again and hits a somersault splash. Ren pins but only get 2 count. Ramses lifts Ren and gives him a samoan drop. Ramses waits Ren to wake up and sends him a clothesline. Ramses lifts Ren up and hits the powerbomb. Ramses irish whips Ren to the ropes and gives him a belly to belly suplex. Ramses irish whips Ren to the corner and lifts him to the top rope. Ramses hits the superplex to the center of the ring. Ramses waits Ren to wake up and gives him a body slam. Ren wakes up again and receives another body slam. Ren wakes up and receives a body slam again. Ramses go the top rope and gives him an elbow drop. Ramses pins

1

2

2.34 count only. Ren drags Ramses's hand and gives him a monkey flip. Ramses runs out from the ring. Ren runs the ropes and hits a suicide dive to Ramses outside. Ren brings him back to the ring. Ren picks up him and Ramses punches Ren in the head. Ramses lifts him up, trying to lands a Ramses Driver, but Ren manages to reverse it to a enzuigiri. Ren sets for REN'S COMEBACK and hits it. After that, he goes to the top rope and hits the 630 SPLASH. Ren covers him

1

2

3..

"Here is your winner, Tao Ren!" Ring announcer announced as the crowds cheers eruptly.

"You know, Heihachi. This vanilla midget is the winner."Kakashi brags.

"Shut up, Kakashi. There is the final stage, and I think Jimmy will be the first UWX International Champion."Heihachi said.

"Check out the replay."Xciteman said.

(The Replay shows Ren hits the 630 Splash)

"Perfect flip, perfectly hit, Perfect!" Xciteman said.

"Remember for all of UWX wrestlers: There are things other than flip will bring you to the top of UWX, like skills and power."Heihachi said.

"Ren might don't have that power. But this man can jump. He's fast. He has martial arts skill."Kakashi said.

(After that, Ren takes the mike from the announcer)

"What's up UWX?First, I just wanna say thank you for coming to the UWX Arena. And you just saw the beginning of the Ren Saga, my saga. The beginning of the mark. I swear, I will win the UWX International Championship and make my mark here, in UWX. And for Jimmy Hopkins, you're cheating in your win against Yun Sung. I saw it, crowds saw it, people in the commentary station saw it, and everybody that watched this program saw it. Are you the real prodigy? The future of fiction wrestling? Why you called yourself Future of Fiction Wrestling? Because of that cheating, your win was like a fluke." Ren said.

(But then, Jimmy coming down from the aisle and start to attacking Ren)

"Hey, what is Jimmy doing right there?"Xciteman said.

"Ren gets what he wants. Jimmy proves that he is the real deal."Heihachi said.

"By attacking someone? That's not how we do it if we want to be the real deal. You must win matches and grab the titles. That's how the real deal done that. "Kakashi said.

(Jimmy takes the mike from Ren)

"Listen, The "Real Deal" or whatever you called yourself, no matter what do you think about me, no matter what I do to win the UWX International Championship, If I win that title, It means I am the Real Real Deal. Got it, sucker? Who's the baddest? Me. Who's the toughest?Me. Who's the Real Deal and the Future of UWX? Me. See ya." Jimmy said with angry tone.

"Whoa, Jimmy shows us that he will serious."Xciteman said.

"Well done , Jimmy. Win that title and you'll become the Real Deal."Heihachi said.

"And by the way, after the commercial break we will have the main event, Dekisugi vs El Blaze"Kakashi said.

(Commercial Break)

(Back to the Arena)

(Brain Stew by Green Day plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the main event of the evening. And this is for the UWX Championship Tournament. Introducing first, Accompanied by Kiteretsu, from Tokyo, Japan, Hidetoshi Dekisugi!"Ring announcer announced (Crowd Cheers/Boos 0/100)

"Here he comes, the smartest man that ever stepped in the UWX ring. Will he become the winner of the first main event of UWX?"Xciteman said.

(Migra by Santana plays)

"And his opponent, from Mexico City, Mexico, El Blaze!"Ring announcer announcer(Crowd Chers/Boos 99/1)

"The UWX finest luchador is ready for the main event tonight. And I think Dekisugi will win the first main event of UWX Blast and of course, win the UWX Championship. And of course, we have enough flippy shit already."Heihachi said.

The bell rings and the match start. Dekisugi and El Blaze locks up each other and Dekisugi push El Blaze to the ropes and referee start counting to 5. Dekisugi releases at 4. Dekisugi taunts El Blaze and challenges El Blaze to do some test of strength. Dekisugi raises his hand very high and El Blaze kicks his gut. El Blaze irish whips Dekisugi to the ropes and hits a dropkick to the head. Dekisugi stands to hits another dropkick. El Blaze goes for another dropkick but Dekisugi catches his leg and locks him in a cloverleaf. But El Blaze struggles to grab the ropes and he grab the ropes. Referee counts to 4 and Dekisugi releases the hold before the referee said 5. El Blaze lock Dekisugi's head and he takes down Dekisugi. El Blaze stands and sends Dekisugi a somersault pins but Dekisugi kicks out at 2.

"What a display of agility and athleticism of El Blaze."Xciteman said.

Dekisugi irish whips El Blaze to the ropes and hits a spinebuster. He stomps El Blaze's stomach and delivers a dropkick to the head. Dekisugi lifts El Blaze and slams him to the mat. El Blaze wakes up and received a backbreaker. He turns El Blaze's body and slams him with a backdrop. Dekisugi waits El Blaze to wake up and he delivers the clothesline. Dekisugi irish whips El Blaze to the ropes and tosses him with a hip toss. El Blaze stands up and receives a suplex from Dekisugi. Dekisugi lifts him in the suplex position again but this time he hits the inverted suplex. He runs the ropes and hits an elbow drop. He pins him but El Blaze kicks out at 2. El Blaze starts kick him in the gut and he run the ropes and makes Dekisugi eats a leg drop bulldog. He stomps Dekisugi's stomach and hits a dropkick to the face. El Blaze hold Dekisugi's arm and irish whips him to the corner. And then he hits a top rope huracanrana. Dekisugi tries for a clothesline but El Blaze ducks it and sends him outside with a headscissors takedown. El Blaze runs the ropes and gives Dekisugi a baseball slide headscissors takedown.

"Oh my god, how can he do that?"Kakashi said with surprised tone.

"Are you stupid or something? He is small as a flea, so he can do that. Got it?"Heihachi said.

"But I never seen something like that before."Xciteman said.

And they come back to the ring. Dekisugi kicks El Blaze's gut and plants him down with a DDT. Dekisugi wakes up El Blaze and gives him a powerbomb. He irish whips El Blaze to the ropes and nails a shoulder block. Dekisugi grabs El Blaze's leg and locks him in a boston crab. But unfortunately for Dekisugi , somehow El Blaze releases the hold. El Blaze wakes up and plants Dekisugi's head with a tornado DDT. El Blaze pins him

1

2

2.45 count only. El Blaze runs the ropes and hits a shooting star press. Dekisugi tries to punch El Blaze but El Blaze grabs his hand. He runs to the ropes and climb the top rope to sends Dekisugi a lucha-esque arm drag. El Blaze runs to the ropes and gives Dekisugi a springboard moonsault. He tries for a dropkick to Dekisugi but the dropkick knocks out the referee. El Blaze tries to wakes up the referee, but he still doesn't wake up. Dekisugi asks something to Kiteretsu and Kiteretsu reaches something on his pocket. It's a brass knuckles. He gives it to Dekisugi. Dekisugi wears it on his hand and punch El Blaze in the head with it. Crowd lets "OOHH!" out from their mouth as they are shocked. Not enough with that, Dekisugi lifts El Blaze in a suplex position and drops him head first to a BRAINBUSTER. Dekisugi covers him while the referee wakes up. And then the referee starts to count the pin

1

2

3 ..

"Here is your winner, Dekisugi!" the ring announcer announced as boos loudly heard from the crowd.

"Really, Dekisugi? Really? Is this how the way you win? This is worse than how Jimmy Hopkins wins his match."Kakashi said.

"I like it. He is REALLY smart. If you can't play fair to win, find another way to win. And this is how Dekisugi win his match."Heihachi said.

"I can't believe it. And by the way, let's check the replay."Xciteman said.

(Video Replay shows how Dekisugi punches El Blaze with a brass knuckles and drops El Blaze head first to the canvas with a brainbuster)

"With a maximum impact to the head caused of that brass knuckles and that brainbuster, I hope El Blaze is okay."Xciteman said.

"The combination of smart and opportunist, that's why he will become the top player of UWX."Heihachi said.

Dekisugi and Kiteretsu posing in the aisle before go back to the backstage. While El Blaze still lay down in the canvas.

And then the credit roll is on.

END OF THE SHOW

Result:

beat Zorro with an Axe Bomber

Gunmans(Sena Kobayakawa(W) & Riku Kaitani) beat Nacho Libre(L) and Esqueleto with a Devil Bat Dives.

Hopkins beat Yun Sung with a Troublemaker.

National Fighting Team(Zangief(W) & Ivan Drago) beat Two Dogs Connection(Kiba Inuzuka(L) &Inuyasha)with a Pride Of Soviet.

Ren beat Ramses with a 630 Splash.

beat El Blaze with a Brainbuster.

**A/N: First I really sorry about this update. It's been a 3-4 already after my first chapter. It's because I have not enough time to sit down and type this story in my laptop and a writer's block. By the way, feel free to review my show. I'm sorry if you are going to wait too long for my next chapter. And Enjoy the show!**


End file.
